Reincarnation
by luvbooksforever
Summary: "Sorry Miss Chase, I was-" "It's fine, what's your name?" "Oh, Peter Johnson." This is based off of a headcanon for the PJO series. I loved it, so this came about. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations, cause this is my first PJO fanfic. Please R&R! One-shot, but if there's enough requests, possibly a multi-chap. :)


It was 12 years after the end of the war with Gaia and the giants. The demigods and gods won, defeating Gaia and putting her back to sleep hopefully for the rest of eternity. Out of the seven, only Percy and Leo died. Even Reyna and Nico survived. Percy to protect Annabeth, and Leo as a sacrifice to attempt to wake Gaia. She failed, luckily, but it still took the life of one of the greatest demigods...

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Annabeth was in bed, and had just been woken up by her alarm clock. She sighed, and got up out of bed. Today was the start of another year of teaching 6th graders, all of them starting at age 12. The age she met Percy... Annabeth sighed, and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She didn't even realize she had been crying... _Just get over it Annabeth. He's not coming back. It's been 12 years... _Once again she sighed, and started to get ready for the work day. She moved robotically in putting on her clothes. Underclothes, dark jeans, grey blouse with a white owl outline, white sweater, grey flats.

She walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast (a healthy bowl of Mini-wheats) and pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a grey hairband after brushing her teeth. Finally, Annabeth gathered up her teaching things for this year, and headed to her car to get over to the school.

Annabeth arrived at Toano Middle School in New York. Yes, she moved to New York after the war to be near Percy's mom. They helped each other cope with the effects of the war. Reyna had gone back to Camp Jupiter in California to finish her 10 years of service to the 12th Legion Fulminata and then to live in New Rome. Piper was at Camp Half-Blood, and Jason had stayed with Piper throughout the war and stayed at Camp Half-blood since he gave Frank the praetor position in the House of Hades. Frank went back to Camp Jupiter to help Reyna as the other praetor, and Hazel went with him. Nico was just... Nico, He split his time between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood after the war.

As Annabeth walked to her classroom (she taught 6th grade math), she couldn't stop thinking about Percy and Leo, and all the others lost from both camps in the giant war. Even in the titan war. _Silena... Beckendorf... Percy, Leo, Luke... I never wanted any of you to die, especially not for me Percy... _She sniffed, and then realized that she was crying again. She quickly stopped and wiped up her tears, quickly setting up her desk in the 30 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. Nonetheless, the bell rang exactly 30 minutes later.

Most of the kids walked in. She started counting heads as the kids took their seats, and counted 23. _There are supposed to be 24... _She thought. She shrugged it off and took roll call. She was about to start the lesson when a 12 year old boy with shaggy black hair and sea green eyes ran into the room out of breath.

"Sorry Miss Chase, I was-" He started, getting his breath back.

"It's fine, what's your name?" She cut him off.

"Uh, Peter Johnson." He replied.

Annabeth tried to hide a smile. _That's what Mr. D used to call Percy at camp... _She grew sad, thinking about Percy. _He was so kind. So brave. Such a seaweed brain for giving his life to protect me... _Suddenly, it hit her. _This is his reincarnation!_

Her bottom lip quivered.

"Miss Chase, are you ok?" He asked curiously.

Annabeth shed a silent tear. "Y-yes, you just reminded me of my boyfriend. H-he died..."

Every student stopped talking and became silent, watching her. Suddenly, the world darkened, and she was caught up in her memories. Returning the Bolt, going into the Sea of Monsters, him rescuing her and Lady Artemis, Zoe's death, the Labyrinth, the Titan war. Losing him, going on the Argo 2, finding the Athena Parthenos, Tartarus, the final battle... Finally, she came back to her classroom when she realized Percy's-er, Peter's-hand was on her shoulder. She looked at the clock and saw that it had only been 2 minutes. _This time._ She reminded herself.

"I'm fine, Mr. Johnson. Just go take your seat."

He did so, and she began to teach the lesson. It was simple, just a review of their timestables and long division. Annabeth walked around, helping anyone she thought needed it. Then she saw Percy struggling, and walked back to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just fine." He said with sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Look, this is all you have to do..." She proceeded to explain it in the same way she did when Percy had been alive, and 5 minutes later, Percy-_Peter_- knew how to do it just fine.

"I'm good now..." He grumbled.

She nodded. "Okay. Don't be afraid to ask for help." She smiled at him. She mainly offered becsue she wanted to get close to him. Percy may not be coming back, but this is close. She wants Peter to trust her like Percy and she did when he was in his first life.

He smiled back at her, and she went back to her desk. The bell rang 35 minutes later, and the students all handed in their worksheets.

"Bye class. Don't forget your homework!" Annabeth reminded them of the division sheet she had given them. They grumbled okays and yeps and fines, and eventually the last kid exited. Annabeth sat in her desk chair, mainly thinking, _how am I going to make it through this year...?_


End file.
